The embodiments herein relate generally to devices that a user can utilize for personal exercise.
Prior to the disclosed invention there was no stationary bicycle that could fit underneath a standard desk having a standard desk height and be used by a user of any height. As used in this application, The standard desk height is between 28½″ and 29½″. Embodiments of the present invention solve this problem.